Chocolate Cake and Dangos
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Conjunto de One-shots y Viñetas Allena ] • Primer Viñeta:¿Es necesario decir la razón por la que me gustas? (Capitulo uno editado el 29 de abril del 2016)
1. Introduccion

Serie de 30 Viñetas y One-shots Allena. Allen x Lenalee o Lenalee x Allen.

 **Fandom:** D. Grey-Man.

 **Advertencias:** En su gran mayoría serán fluff, romance y humor. Tratare de abarcar más géneros. Eso si no se cuanto tardare en hacerlos.

 **Disclaimer:** **"D. Grey-Man es propiedad** de, **Katsura Hoshino** (alias trollshino) yo solo los tomo prestados para darles vida a mi loca imaginación. Prometo devolverlos.

* * *

Y bueno con esto **"Chocolate Cake and Dangos"** abre sus puertas. La razón es bastante simple yo amo él, Allena -son mi pareja favorita del fandom- por ende me da tristeza el ver que no hay tantas historias de ellos como antes. Por eso aquí les va mi granito de arena (espero que mis historias sean dignas)

Soy muy lenta para escribir así que no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en poner un nuevo capítulo -trataré de que sea por lo menos una historia a la semana - estoy abierta, a que como pasen los capítulos mi manera de escribir les gusta o los convence no duden en pedirme alguno con la temática que gusten, ya veré la forma de romperme la cabeza para hacer su sugerencia de la mejor manera posible.

Puede ser a través de un review o un Pm, descuiden si no cuentan con una cuenta -son gratis, no necesitan de una para dejarme un comentario 7u7- (Si ven faltas de ortografía, puntuación, demasiado Ooc -fuera de personaje- no duden en decirme para poderlo corregir.

Con eso ya dicho, solo tengo que decir gracias por llegar hasta aquí y si después de leer aun tienes ganas de continuar. Te invito a que pases al siguiente capitulo y disfrutes de esta primera rebanada de pastel o pieza de dango.


	2. Razones

**Resumen Primer Viñeta:** ¿Es necesario decir la razón por la que me gustas?

 **Universo:** Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), aquí, Allen tiene 18 años mientras que, Lenalee conserva su edad del manga/anime.

* * *

 **Primer rebanada y pieza de dango:** **R** azones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Allen-kun, ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

— A que se debe tan repentina pregunta, Lenalee — menciona, sorprendido ante la pregunta. Deja a un lado los problemas de matemáticas, posa la vista en su novia, Lenalee Lee. Una joven dos años menor que él, su cabello es oscuro con ligeros toques verdosos a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos dos peculiares amatistas de color purpúreo lo miran fijamente. Es la primer vez que él ve ese brillo irradiando de ellas.

— Lo pregunto porqué no entiendo con exactitud que parte de mi te conquisto — menciona, sentándose frente a él. Pone sus brazos sobre la mesa, coloca sus manos, de manera que sostengan su rostro; ansiosa espera escuchar la razón con la cual logro capturar el corazón de, Allen. Cabe destacar que este la observa entre curioso y sorprendido.

— Lenalee, ¿sigo sin comprenderte? — cuestiona, provocando un gracioso puchero de su parte.

(Lenalee, como puedes ser tan adorable)

— ~moh Allen-kun, tú me conoces.

— ¿Y?

— Me harás mencionarte **todas** las razones del porqué lo pregunto — reclama, solo ganándose una sonrisa de su parte.

— Esta bien… — resopla, derrotada. Aquellas sonrisas de actor de películas que, Allen-kun hace; le roban el aliento y siempre logran terminar por salirse con la suya.

— Para comenzar… mi hermano — suelta ya preparada para escuchar los reclamos, quejas que, Allen-kun fuera a decir pues... todas las personas que tienen la desgracia de conocer a su hermano no dejan de recordárselo.

— Es una buena persona — menciona y ella simplemente no puede creer que él haya dicho eso.

— Allen-kun, cuando le mencione a mí hermano que tengo novio -tú- él te estuvo acosando por un mes. Cuando te presente, él te persiguió como por dos horas por toda la colonia gritando como loco a los cuatro vientos que un pulpo había engañado a su hermanita solo para quitarle su inocencia y castidad — menciona esto último tan quedamente. Pues cada vez que lo recuerda, la vergüenza se apodera de ella deseando con fervor que la tierra se abra y se la trague.

— Con eso en cuenta, como puedes decir que, nii-san es una buena persona — complementa golpeando la mesa, incrédula ante sus palabras.

— Es lo normal — responde dejándola con la boca abierta.

— Si yo hubiera tenido una hermana o en un futuro lejano una hija, lo más seguro es que haga lo mismo o sea peor que, Komui-san. Haría lo que fuera para protegerla de cualquiera que piense lastimarla — acaricia, cariñosamente su cabeza y, Lenalee se sonroja.

( _Futura hija, perdóname pues parece que tendrás que sufrir lo mismo que yo pero, multiplicado por tres. Ya que aparte de tener un padre sobreprotector, también tendrás un tío y quizás un hermano también. Por dios, Lenalee en que piensas_ )

Lo que, Lenalee no sabe es que, Allen pese a sus palabras esta de acuerdo con el hecho de que, Komui, exagera con su complejo de hermana. Pero, gracias a ciertas circunstancias raras y ligeramente comprometedoras hicieron que, ¿se unieran? (gracias a eso ganó el acceso a fotografías de, Lenalee, desde que era una linda bebe a la actualidad), y bueno termino por acostumbrarse a su forma de ser.

— Si tú lo dices… — murmura, para nada convencida con su comentario.

— Siguiente razón, yo no sé cocinar.

— ¿Y?

(Otra vez)

— Allen-kun, tú amas comer. Que clase de novia soy si no puedo preparar lo que más te gusta.

— Los postres te salen bien, así que no dudo que algún día aprenderás — menciona — Además, si le pides ayuda a, Jerry, dudo qué él rechace el enseñarte a cocinar.

Los fallidos intentos de, Lenalee por intentar cocinar, en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones lo llevan a ser participe de momentos bastante comprometedores. Una sonrisa nada inocente se posa en sus labios.

— Allen-kun, ¿de qué te ríes? — Aquella cuestión, hizo que volviera en sí.

— De nada en particular, Lenalee.

— Mentiroso — reprocha — ¿Por qué no me quieres decir de lo que te estabas riendo? — pregunta, poniendo una cara de cachorro abandonado.

— De que te preocupas demasiado por solo dos simples razones — desvía el tema. De ninguna manera aceptara el que ella consiga finalmente una razón para llamarlo pervertido.

— Esas dos razones te parecen, **¡simples!** — exclama, indignada. Se pone de pie.

— Aún me faltaba por decirte que no tengo amigos — grita, molesta por sus comentarios.

— No los necesitas conmigo es suficiente, pero, si no es suficiente no me importaría darte los míos — ante lo dicho, vio el enfado e indignación apoderarse de sus facciones.

— Allen-kun, no puedo creer que me digas eso — la herida ya esta hecha. Él comenzó y ella no tiene planeado quedarse callada — ¡Dime entonces, Allen-kun que harás con el hecho de que no soy popular y en la escuela siempre me la paso sola!

— No necesitas de amigas que estén contigo por lástima o conveniencia. Para que necesitas a alguien que en cualquier momento no dudara en apuñalarte por la espalda — se levanta de su asiento, avanza hacia ella abrazándola.

— **¡TE ODIO!** — deshace el abrazo, lo detesta; pero traicioneras lágrimas descienden de sus ojos.

— Lenalee, lo siento. No era mi intención el herirte — la tristeza combinada con la culpa se instala en su tono de voz. Quiere acercarse, borrar aquellas lágrimas que él causo pero, si lo hace teme que ella lo rechace. Hace tiempo que no discutían de esta manera.

— Que importa después de todo soy una persona extremadamente egoísta — pronuncia, rompiendo a llorar.

— Eso no me importa.

— ¡Ya sé que no soy bonita, me la paso llorando por cualquier cosa, me da miedo que la gente se aleje de mí, soy débil… no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta por pensar que pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo.

— ¡Lenalee! — exclama — No digas eso — Ya no importa lo que pase, se acerca a ella depositando sus manos en sus mejillas.

— Por qué si esa es la verdad, Allen-kun.

— Te he demostrado con hechos, acciones el gran amor que cierto por ti. Han sido cientos los té quiero, miles de té amo y millones de promesas jurando estar justos por toda la eternidad — está herido por su actitud — ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?, ¿Es necesario decir la razón por la que me gustas?

— Allen-kun… seamos sinceros yo no soy alguien especial, soy tan normal — susurra, entre sollozos. Tímidamente sus manos se posan sobre las suyas Siente el húmedo rastro de tristeza descender por sus manos.

— Lenalee, son tantas las razones por las que me enamore de ti. Cada día que pasa, cada momento que estoy a tú lado yo descubro más y más motivos para enamorarme de ti — con una ternura sin igual, enjuaga aquellas lágrimas que opacan sus ojos.

— Tardaría días en mencionar todas pero, como no enamorarme de ti si desde que te conocí, tú sola presencia es suficiente para aliviar mi dolor.


End file.
